dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Transcendent Limit Break! Autonomous Ultra Instinct Mastered!
is the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on March 4, 2018. Its original American airdate was September 21, 2019. Summary Having awakened to Ultra Instinct -Sign- for the third time, Goku starts fighting back against Jiren. In the bleachers, Whis notes that this latest appearance of Ultra Instinct is without a doubt their last chance; breaking through his limits to reach the level of the gods takes a heavy toll on Goku's body, and he has no more allies or means of recovery left. While Goku's movements have grown sharper than before, he is still unable to deal Jiren a decisive blow. This is the same problem he had before when battling Kefla: he can't help but think while attacking, which interferes with Ultra Instinct. To cope with this weakness, Goku adopts the same strategy as before and charges up a Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha as he draws closer to Jiren. Goku fires his blast at close range, but Jiren blocks it with a Power Impact, and counterattacks Goku. Top notes that Jiren has managed to get a handle on Goku's movements and the depth of his power through their previous fight and by observing Goku's battle with Kefla. Goku drops to the arena floor, but it turns out he avoided a direct hit by using the flow of his Kamehameha as a barrier. Despite Goku's persistence, Belmod remains unfazed. However, Vegeta points out that calling it "incomplete" implies that there remains something even greater beyond what they see. All of the Saiyans that participated managed to break through their limits repeatedly throughout the tournament, so it’s too soon to declare Goku's defeat now. Belmod seems disturbed by Vegeta's words, and orders Jiren to ring Goku out immediately. Vegeta reminds Goku that he has entrusted him with his promise to Cabba and the others, and his pride as a Saiyan, so Goku can't lose. Goku pauses to breathe deeply before taking Jiren on again, and while at first, it seems like he's corrected himself, he still fails to turn the tables. While Tien Shinhan and the others worry that Goku is about to lose to Jiren as before, Whis assures everyone that there's nothing to worry about. Cae and Toppo are amazed that the heat radiating from Goku's body is even reaching them out in the bleachers, and Belmod again urges Jiren to finish Goku off at once. Jiren responds by showering Goku with an incessant barrage of rapid-fire punches. Not only does Goku have his hands full blocking these countless blows, but the attacks are causing the ground beneath him to crumble away, meaning that he will drop out of bounds before too long. Piccolo and the others worry about Goku's chances, but Beerus simply tells them to shut up and watch. Though Belmod thinks that Beerus has resigned himself to fate, Toppo notices sparks as Goku's fists begin to clash against Jiren's. Soon Goku lands a powerful blow to Jiren's chest, knocking him back. The Omni-Kings are amazed as Goku's white-hot ki lights up the arena. Breathing deeply again, Goku gathers the ki around him into his body. Watching this, Jiren realizes that he must respond in kind, and powers up even further, giving off tremendous heat of his own. Jiren concentrates his ki into a single ball that he fires at Goku, but Goku appears behind him holding the ball in his hand. Crushing the ki ball, the now shining Goku moves towards Jiren, dodging his punch and landing a few attacks of his own. The Omni-Kings continue to be impressed at Goku's newfound power, and the Grand Minister declares that this is indeed a super turn of events. Beerus and Whis can tell that, incredibly enough, Goku has managed to reach the completed version of Ultra Instinct. As Goku goes on knocking Jiren around with ease, the glow surrounding his body clears to reveal he now sports radiant silver hair and silver eyes. Battles *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Ultra Instinct) vs. Jiren (Full Power) Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Jiren *Cae *Top *Zeno *Future Zeno *Grand Minister Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects Transformations Trivia *Interestingly the first opening of Dragon Ball Super is [[Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!|'Chōzetsu' ☆ Dynamic!]] and the second opening is [[Genkaitoppa X Survivor|'Genkai Toppa' x Survivor]], and both of them merged would make the first sentence of the title for Episode 129, although it is not known whether this is intentional or not. *This is the first time in the whole franchise of two characters generating, aside from the usual flashes of lightning and shockwaves, actual explosions when exchanging blows. *At the beginning of the Limit Break X Survivor, the animation where Goku and Jiren fight is referenced while Whis delivers his speech. Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Director' - Masato Mitsuka *'Storyboard' - Masato Mitsuka *'Animation Supervisor' - Yuichi Karasawa, Koji Nashizawa & Hirotaka Nii *'Key Animators' - Hirotaka Nii, Tatsuya Oka, Shoichi Funaki, Hong Beom-Seok, Masato Ikeda, Yoshitaka Yashima, Yuichi Karasawa, Yuki Omizu, Kai Suzuki, Yukihiro Kitano *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils, Mido Douga Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 129 (BDS) es:Episodio 129 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Quebra absoluta dos limites! Instinto Superior dominado com maestria! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 129 Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super